Sanakan
Sanakan (サナカン, Sanakan) is a Safeguard and a major character from manga series of Blame!. Biography The Electro-Fishers As a High-Level Safeguard, Sanakan was a guardian of the Netsphere, created to prevent unauthorized entry by those without a Net Terminal Gene. Her first known download into the base reality (the physical world) was in response to a colony of humans and Governors being discovered on the same Megastructure level that contained Toha Heavy Industries. At this time she resembled most other Safeguard agents, save a feminine build and a large Gravitational Beam Emitter for an arm. Proceeding with her mission, she and the Exterminators with her dispatched nearly all the humans, by either gunning them down or turning them into more Safeguards. Some time after Killy and Cibo came across the sight of the battle on their journey, where Sanakan ambushed them by explosively emerging from one of the injured Governors. Killy immediately tried to shoot her, though she was able to dodge (and surprise Killy with her speed/skill) and made her way towards Cibo, who had been injured by her explosion. She fired her own GBE at Cibo, but Killy managed to counter it with his own beam, resulting in a massive explosion. Sanakan was unscathed by it and attacked a dazed Killy, slashing him across the face and into a wall. As a Safeguard vehicle made it's way towards her to pick her up, she pinned Killy down and fired an Exterminator conversion dart into his arm. Seeing that this had no effect on him, she fired numerous more into his face, poisoning him, before kicking him into the water below the cliff they were battling on. Believing both him and Cibo to be dead, she departed with her remaining Exterminators. Blame!manga: Log 12 Sanakan and her troops moved on to the villages ahead and succeeded in wiping out the inhabitants. She then disguised herself as a child in order to fool potential survivors, eventually running into Killy and Cibo again. Keeping up the act with a made up cover story, she convinced the two to bring her with them to settlements further on, in order to gain access to areas she could not reach before. As they traveled through a tunnel to reach the settlements which Sanakan noted was blocking her sensors, they were ambushed by Safeguard Exterminators. Sanakan began shooting at one – to no avail – before being carried away by Cibo. With Killy collapsed from his injuries, she and Cibo were seconds away from being killed before being saved by the Electro-Fishers Sutezo and Pops. Blame!manga: Log 13 With the Electrofishers leading the way, they soon reached the cavern housing the Toha Heavy Industries building and could see it in the distance. Pops yelled for Sanakan to watch her step, as she had wandered onto a railway. They didn’t have long to wait before a rail car pulled up; at Pops insistence they boarded quickly, as the car was automatic. On board, Sanakan observed the fishers' spear guns, taking note of the damage they could do to the Exterminators and grinning to herself. Along the way Cibo was able to read the letters etched onto the side of the Toha Industries building, and Sanakan revealed she could read them too. Once they made it to the settlement Sanakan began to take note of the amount of humans present, and had to struggle to keep her disguise active. She then accompanied Cibo and the two Electrofishers to the Toha Heavy building to find a way inside. Blame!manga: Log 14 They were successful in finding a large empty space, large enough for the entire Electrofisher population before returning to the settlement. Upon return, Sanakan made her way to the center of a large crowd, preparing to go through with the extermination operation. Killy, whose abilities had just reactivated, was able to scan Sanakan and realize she was a Safeguard just seconds before she began her transformation. As Killy pushed his way through the crowd to try and reach her, Pops thanked her for the help as he ruffled her hair. Immediately she sliced his hand clean off before beginning her transformation into her Safeguard form, declaring that she would exterminate all humans without a Net Gene. Blame!manga: Log 15 To hold Killy off she began to convert nearby Electrofishers into Exterminator units, though he pushed his way through the crowd and tackled her off a bridge. Sanakan retaliated by kicking him through a wall, then swatting away his GBE before he had a chance to use it. With her opponent disarmed the Safeguard made quick work of him, beating him bloody before throwing him out of a building to the ground far below before stomping on his head. Pinning him under her foot, she opened fire on the nearby Electrofishers and buildings they inhabited, resulting in massive damage and a large percentage of the inhabitants being wiped out. From the flames, several Electrofishers began shooting at Sanakan while Killy struggled to free himself. After taking hundreds of bolts the high-level Safeguard seemingly perished, only to begin regenerating. She sprouted a massive pair of wings, resulting in the nearby Electrofishers getting sliced to pieces, including Sutezo. Before flying away she questioned Killy about his now-restored functions, then retreated before he could shoot her down. Blame!manga: Log 16 She later returned in a giant Safeguard kaiju vehicle, catching the group as they migrated towards the Toha Heavy Industries building. While her Exterminators massacred their way through the fleeing civilians and Cibo's hacked Builder battled her kaiju, Sanakan emerged from the vehicle to continue her fight against Killy. The gunfight between both of their GBEs soon began to turn in her favor, with Killy taking major damage, though he was saved by Cibo, who downloaded her consciousness into Sanakan's body, causing her to glitch and giving Killy the chance to destroy her body. Blame!manga: Log 18 Blame!manga: Log 19 Toha Heavy Industries With Sanakan down for the count, Cibo was able to take full control of the Safeguard's child body. As she and Killy approached the Toha Heavy building, Sanakan's consciousness began to come back online from the electromagnetic waves from the Megastructure layer directly them. The two fought for control of the body, which was slowly changing back to it's battle form, as Killy unlocked the entrance to the Toha building. He then picked up Sanakan and tossed her inside before she could take a shot at him; once inside the perimeter, her consciousness was immediately extinguished (due to the the contract established between Toha's Central AI and the Netsphere), giving Cibo full control. Blame!manga: Log 21 Cibo would remain in control until being shot in the head during the assault on Toha, at which point Sanakan was able to re-establish control. As she transformed the shared body back into it's battle form, Cibo transferred her consciousness into a recently deceased clone of herself. Blame!manga: Log 30 The two fought, with Cibo temporarily disabling Sanakan's GBE with help from the Electrofishers. Sanakan launched the two of them into the air and repaired her weapon, though they were attacked by Maeve before she could use it. Recovering before Cibo, she used the chance to complete her primary objective and destroy the Central AI of Toha. As she fired her GBE towards it, Killy, alerted by Cibo, fired back at her. Blame!manga: Log 31; their beams passed by each other, with Killy's splitting her down the middle, destroying her body for good. Blame!manga: Log 32 Appearance Sanakan is first seen as a short, young girl with black hair who finds Killy and Cibo in a tunnel after they pierce the impenetrable Megastructure layer with the GBE. This is merely a disguise to hide her true form, a tall, feminine Safeguard agent with a Gravitational Beam Emitter in place of a right hand. Personality As a Safeguard agent, she does not appear to have any emotions, though she may imitate them in order to complete her mission (such as when she was posing as a child to gain entry to the Electrofisher village). Her mindset is focused solely on her current objective, and she will go to any length in order to see it through. This changes after she returns in a human body; while she retains most of her emotionless features, she constantly shows concern for her Cibo (as well as their child) and becomes visibly worried from time to time. She still possesses her determination to complete her mission, even willing to give up her own existence for it. Weapons & Abilities *Gravitational Beam Emitter (rifle type) *Magnetic force field hand - Can deflect Gravition Beam Emitter and energy-based weapony. *Nanobody-filled darts, which allowed her to transmute living organisms into Exterminator units. Gallery Sanakan manga.jpg|Sanakans first appearance in her true form. Sanakan face.jpg Sanakan.png|Sanakan emerges into base reality one last time. Sanakan2.png Sanakan anime.png|Sanakan in the 2017 film. Sanakan 3d.png|Sanakan in the Blame! Prologue. Blame and so on-072.jpg Blame and so on-037.jpg Notes & Trivia To be Added References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blame! Characters